


Almost lost it

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Just a short thing for fun
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 27





	Almost lost it

Dean may have miscalculated how long he could last when he told Cas he'd resist going to the bathroom throughout work and come home nice and desperate. He was so close now, though, he could make it the few more feet to his apartment. But Dean's hope quickly faded as he met Lisa just inside the building's door.

"Dean," she looked up from sorting her mail. "How are you? It's been a while."

"Oh, yeah. I'm good. Just busy…. With work and stuff…. Personal stuff…" Dean danced around her so he was closer to the stairs.

"Oh. Well it was good to see you. Don't be such a stranger."

Finally Dean was in the clear he nodded and turned to leave but Lisa stopped him again.

"Oh, and, Dean?"

"Yes?" He looked up at her from the step he was on.

"Would you mind if Ben came and hung out with you for a few hours tomorrow? I've got some errands to run and I just feel bad leaving him alone all the time."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. It's no problem. Just send him on down."

She smiled then turned and went up the flight of stairs to her apartment.

Dean practically ran down the stairs, as fast as he could without losing control anyway, and threw open the apartment door.

Cas was in the kitchen watching a pot of water boil when Dean burst in. Cas turned, leaning against the counter and Dean went immediately to him, pressing their bodies close together. Dean buried his face in Cas' neck and sealed his groin to Cas' hip.

"Oh, God. I almost lost it out there."

Then Cas felt a warmth spreading over his leg as Dean moaned into his ear.

The pee quickly soaked through the front of Dean's pants and into a spot on Cas' pants, running down Dean's left leg and into a puddle on the floor.

Dean rocked his hips against Cas a little, moaning his name. He sounded so needy, so small.


End file.
